


Love in the Time of Onigiri

by karasunovolleygays



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Onigiri Miya, Smol Manga Spoilers, flirting with food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:26:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27005788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunovolleygays/pseuds/karasunovolleygays
Summary: Osamu prepared to launch his first Onigiri Miya franchise in Tokyo, but he received his first and most loyal customer sooner than he anticipated.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Miya Osamu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 134
Collections: Haikyuu Rarepair Exchange 2020





	Love in the Time of Onigiri

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lumenera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumenera/gifts).



> Thank you so much for your hard work pinch hitting for the exchange. Please accept this token of our appreciation!

Osamu hummed in approval as he looked over his newest Onigiri Miya food stall, one hole in the wall place a stone’s throw away from a herd of office buildings. He liked the look and feel of the place, even if the rent cost was monstrous. He even considered relocating to Tokyo to run this franchise personally.

The next day was the grand opening, and despite having opened multiple locations for his business, the butterflies the night before never did stop fluttering until the proverbial ribbon was cut. In a way, it reminded him of every nationals volleyball match he had competed in as a teenager.

Prep was complete, everything for the next day was laid out, and there was literally nothing else for him to do but open the next morning. Taking a deep breath, he checked every door and window for the third time and headed for the exit.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when the other side of the door hit something, and a squawk of surprise revealed it to be a some _one._

“Are you all ri — Akaashi-kun?” Osamu’s eyes widened when he spied the distinct mop of hair belonging to Akaashi Keiji, along with his usual ink-stained fingers, glasses drooping halfway down his nose, and his brow scrunched as he perused the stack of printouts in front of him.

“Sorry, Miya-san. I should’ve sat a little farther from the door.” Keiji pushed his glasses up to their correct position and glanced up. “Good luck tomorrow.”

“Yeah, thanks.” Gawking at Keiji’s undisturbed demeanor, Osamu finally blurted, “Why are you sitting on a camping chair on the sidewalk at almost midnight?”

Keiji looked up at him with an inscrutable stare as he replied, “For the opening.”

Osamu’s gaze darted back and forth between Keiji’s pursed lips and the familiar logo on the coffee cup sitting next to his chair on the sidewalk. It was an official Onigiri Miya refillable travel mug, which afforded the bearer discounted hot drinks at any Onigiri Miya location. 

“You’re waiting for my shop to open?” Osamu snorted under his breath and squatted in front of Keiji. “Ya know, if you wanted me to save you a spot, you could’ve just asked. I’ve always got room for my best customer.”

Shaking his head, Keiji murmured, “I told you I wanted to be the first one in the door when you opened up in Tokyo, and I plan to do just that.”

Osamu grabbed his keys from his pocket and unlocked the shop door. “Well, you’re gettin’ your wish. There’s no way I’m letting you sit out here all night.” He held the door open and gestured inside. “After you.”

Keiji shook his head. “I can wait just like everyone else, Miya-san. There’s no need to trouble yourself.”

“No trouble at all.” Osamu reached down and gripped either side of Keiji’s chair and hefted both man and seat all at once. When he parked Keiji back down at the table nearest to the prep counter, his shocked cargo was no longer embroiled in his work. “Now, Akaashi-kun, what can I get for you?”

“I — you — what?” Keiji blinked at Osamu until he finally blurted, “Pork curry ball?”

“Comin’ right up.” Osamu shot him an almost-smile and headed for the kitchen to service who had to be his favorite customer.

It wasn’t because Keiji ticked every box in Osamu’s list of attractive features (even though he did), or that there was nobody else he knew of who made a trip two prefectures over to his regular shop every weekend for a huge pile of rice balls and a drink. 

Perhaps it was a result of all of it. The hours spent poring over his editing work, the sips of extra strong coffee once every two minutes almost to the mark, the way Keiji smiled at him while he accepted his purchases, and even that aura of joy when he took the first bite.

Osamu didn’t realize he was staring into space thinking about his favorite manga editor until a wad of rice slipped from his fingers and back into the bowl. “C’mon, Miya, you can do this in your sleep,” he hissed under his breath, and habit took over. In a few minutes, he had a plate of four pork curry filled onigiri, the amount Keiji usually took in a sitting. 

At the table, he offered up the plate and fetched Keiji’s mug from outside to refill it with a fresh round of mint tea rather than coffee at this hour. Osamu’s belly clenched just a little when he noticed that Keiji didn’t touch his food until Osamu joined him at the table.

“You didn’t have to do this, but thank you, Miya-san.” Keiji’s face lit up when he picked up one of his favorite flavors of onigiri and took a bite. “I could live off of these.”

“Well, I hope it’ll be a little easier with your office less than a block away.” Osamu averted his eyes, not ready to admit he had chosen this location over a few others he had considered because of its proximity to Keiji’s workplace. 

“It certainly will, Miya-san.” 

Osamu shook his head. “Please, just call me Osamu. Every time I hear someone call out for Miya-san, they think I’m my brother.”

Keiji couldn't quite mask a smile behind the rice ball in his hand. “All right, Osamu it is. You can call me Keiji if you want.” 

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Osamu bit back a sigh at the sound of his name on Keiji's tongue. “I was actually thinking about staying to run this one myself. I like the neighborhood.”

“Tokyo does have its perks.” Keiji’s attention was riveted on Osamu while he polished off the rest of his meal. “Delicious as usual.”

“Glad to hear it.” Osamu snapped the moment by clearing the table, but when he returned, Keiji was pulling bills from his wallet. “Nah, it’s on the house. Just knowing you were willing to sit outside all night just to be my first customer is more than enough payment for me.”

Keiji reddened at the statement and ducked his head, but Osamu could still make out a smile at his words. “All right, Osamu-kun, I accept, and I’d like to counter with an offer to walk you to wherever you’re calling home at the moment.”

“Only if you promise to get your ass home and get some sleep.” Osamu raised a brow until Keiji acquiesced. “I’ll top off your tea, then we can hit the road.”

“Deal.” In moments, they headed out into the night side by side and strolled the three blocks it took to make it to Osamu’s current residence, an extremely average hotel whose room service makes him glad he has a restaurant full of food to visit every day. On the way, Osamu’s gaze strayed over toward Keiji, who spent most of the walk looking up at the sky with a soft smile lingering on his lips.

Outside the front doors of the hotel, Osamu gave Keiji’s free hand a squeeze. “This was definitely better than staring at the ceiling all night with butterflies in my stomach, waiting for tomorrow to come.”

“Agreed.” Keiji’s fingers slotted with Osamu’s, and he edged forward until their breath mingled in the scant distance between them. “Would it be too brazen to offer a goodnight kiss?”

Groaning, Osamu rasped, “Hell no it wouldn’t.” His arms slid around Keiji’s waist and drew him close. “Not gonna lie, I’ve kind of wanted to do this forever.”

Their mouths brushed before Keiji wrenched Osamu’s face against his for a kiss that knocked the wind out of them both. They were flushed and panting when they pulled away, and Osamu knew he had a stupid smile on his face but didn’t give a damn.

“I assume this means I’ll see you soon,” Osamu managed once he caught his breath.

Keiji gifted him with a barely there smile that still managed to outshine the streetlights surrounding them. “I hope tomorrow isn’t too forward. Or today, I suppose. Time loses its meaning when you’re up all night so much.”

“Keiji-kun, you can be as forward as you want.” He snared one last kiss before he backed toward the hotel. “I have a rodeo clown for a brother. It takes a lot to offend my nonexistent sensibilities.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” With that, Keiji strolled away to the bus stop on the end of the block. Osamu watched him through the lobby windows in the hotel until he saw Keiji board the bus.

In the elevator heading up to his floor, Osamu pumped his fist and whooped the second the doors closed in front of him.

He officially had A Thing with the hottest man he had ever met, and Osamu couldn’t wait to see what else this newfound bond had to offer for them both.


End file.
